Sparky!
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Vanille and Fang are in need of a dog. But naturaly nothing goes according to plan. especially when they get an experimented dog called 'Lightning'
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**_**Final Fantasy**_**. All characters, places, and original**_**Final Fantasy**___**plot line belong to****Hironobu Sakaguchi****and Square Enix. I am not associated with****Hironobu Sakaguchi,****Square Enix, or any affiliation. This story was solely written for fun. No profit was made out of this.**

**This story is definitely AU! Mwahahahahaha!**

At the University of Science…

"How is the experiment going, Mr. Estheim?" Serah asked as she fixed her papers.

Bartholomew looked baffled at the papers on his desk. "I can't believe the stuff the scientists come up with… I bet they're all on some pretty strong crack."

Serah looked at him oddly. "What did they come up with this time? It can't be worse than the time they tried turning a cat into a marshmallow… is it?"

Bartholomew shook his head. "What I don't understand is why they want to personify a dog into a human, but that's not all! The transformation happens at random times. They already fed the dog in Cage 66 the pill. All we have to do is deliver it." He rolled his eyes as he watched Snow stumble into the room.

"Now Snow, listen carefully… The dog in Cage 66 is the important lab experiment. The one in Cage 65 is the normal dog that goes to the pet shop. Got it?" Bartholomew said in a very slow voice, hoping Snow would understand.

Snow grinned at him. "No problem! Leave it to me." Snow said, running for the door.

Snow stopped in front of the truck and checked the back. "Alright, let's check these adorable little puppies." As soon as he got in, he checked on the dog in Cage 65. "Aww, look at you! You're so small and adorable…" he heard a loud and very strong growl behind him.

Snow gulped and looked behind him. There in Cage 66 was a huge dog with bright blue eyes, its fur a mixture of dark red and pink. "Nice doggy." Snow whimpered.

"WOOF!" Snow ran out of the vehicle and locked the back. "I am so glad it's locked in a cage."

The truck shook. "WOOF!" Snow ran and climbed the truck. "We're on our way, puppies!"

Snow was riding the truck carelessly… so badly that the numbers on the cages switched.

Meanwhile…

"Vanille, we are getting a dog and that's that!" Fang said walking out of the house with scratch marks all over her body.

Vanille followed Fang out of the house. "Fang, I understand that you want to get rid of the cats and scare the neighbours, but…"

Fang grabbed Vanille's shoulders. "Think about it, Vanille! No fear of criminals coming to our house! No more Snow running around the place! And NO MORE CATS!"

Vanille flinched. "You really hate cats, don't you?"

Fang growled as she saw one of the 'hell demons' lying by the window. "You have no idea."

Vanille had a thoughtful look on her face. "Fine… but when will we get the dog?"

"Probably later this week." Fang then stepped on something squishy. She smelt a very dreadful smell… a very familiar animal poop. "… On second thought, we're going right now!" Fang shouted as she opened the car door.

Vanille followed Fang. "Well… we might as well get an adorable little dog." Vanille said excitedly.

… She had no idea.

Snow stopped the truck in front of the pet shop.

"…Which one is the lab dog?" Snow scratched his head in thought. "I got it! The dog in Cage 66 is the lab one and the dog in Cage 65 is the pet shop dog. Man, I'm glad I'm so smart!"

Snow opened the truck's back door and cautiously got up. "Now, let's see which one of you puppies are Number 65-"

Snow abruptly stopped when he realized that the 'demon dog' was Number 65. The dog itself was less than happy to see him. "Okay buddy, I'll just take you in this place and you'll be able to find a nice peaceful family to go to." The dog growled at him. "Please don't kill me!"

"…Snow? Are you pleading with a dog?" Snow turned to see Sazh eyeing him strangely.

Snow grabbed Sazh. "Oh thank god! Here, take care of it." Snow left the cage on the street and made a run for the truck.

Sazh sighed as he saw the huge dog in the cage glaring and growling at him. "Great, leave the dirty work to the old man."

Fang was eagerly driving the car. "I'd like to see those cats come to our house now! Mwahahahaha!" Fang was laughing evilly.

Vanille shrieked in her seat. "I don't want to die!"

…Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Fang's amazing driving skills?

Vanille was panicking. "Fang, think about the dog! We can't die yet!"

They somehow (by an odd miracle) were able to survive Fang's crazy driving.

Fang got out of the car and so did a very dizzy Vanille. "I'm alive?" Vanille looked at the world in wonder.

"Come on Vanille, we can't dilly dally for long." Fang walked into the shop.

Vanille walked into the shop. "Oh my God! Look at all these adorable pets." Vanille squealed as she went through each cage, petting the animals.

Sazh came out of the back room. "Heya neighbours, you looking for pets?" Vanille nodded her head. "Well a lot of people seem to want cats these days."

Vanille laughed at that. "No silly, we're looking for a dog."

Fang growled at the word 'cats'. "As a matter of fact, I'm looking for the biggest, most dangerous, and most vicious dog you got."

Sazh scratched his head. "Well… we got this."

Fang's eye twitched. "A chihuahua!?" Fang was ready to strangle Sazh.

Sazh shrugged. "Look around, you might find something interesting."

After ten minutes of pointless searching and Fang getting bit and scratched a lot…

"These animals are vile! And they're all hopeless and useless!" Fang shouted as Vanille bandaged Fang.

"Sorry folks, that's all we got."

"Dad! The big monster dog is trying to break the cage again!" Sazh's son said running to him.

Sazh groaned. "Again? First she attacks all the other dogs and now she's trying to get out? What is wrong with that dog?"

Before Sazh could move, Fang grabbed his shoulder. He turned back only to see a creepy grin on Fang's face. "What are you hiding from us old man? Did I hear monster dog?"

Before Sazh could comment, Fang ran into the back room. "HOLY SHIT! Look at the size of this baby!"

Vanille walked into the back room and stared at the giant dog. It was a good meter long and stood tall. it had crystal blue eyes and slightly spiky red-pinkish fur.

Sazh walked into the room. "This monster just came in this morning. It's been nothing but trouble and I can't seem to control it pro-"

"We'll take it off your hands." Fang said quickly.

Vanille looked at Fang confused and scared. "We will?"

Sazh immediately got the form which Fang was all too eager to sign. Vanille stood there dumbfounded. "Alright, we got ourselves a sweet cat remover." Fang walked closer to the cage.

The dog growled at Fang and started barking loudly and viciously. Fang turned to both Vanille and Sazh excitedly. "See, even this big monster is ready to get rid of cats. Aren't you?" Fang asked the dog.

Fang grabbed the cage and attempted to move it. "This thing is heavy! What do they feed you?"

Vanille turned to Sazh. "Since it's impossible to change Fang's mind, what's the dog called?"

Sazh looked at the paper. "Well apparently, its name is… Lightning."

Fang stopped and looked at the dog. "That's a cool name!" Lightning only growled and started biting the cage.

Vanille pouted. "That's sounds too big and scary... How about… Sparky!"

Fang looked at Vanille blankly and so did Lightning.

Fang looked at the dog. "I prefer Lightning, but…Let's get you home Sparky!"

Sazh shook his head as they left with 'Sparky'. "I will never understand kids these days."

…

Lightning started clawing at the cage. "Umm… is this really safe?" Vanille asked as Fang started unlocking the cage.

"Don't worry. Sparky here is 100% safe." Lightning growled at the name the humans gave her.

Fang unlocked the last chain and grinned. "Now be free!" Vanille covered her eyes.

… Lightning simply sat in the cage.

Vanille opened her eyes. "Why isn't Sparky doing anything?"Vanille inched closer to Lightning. "Are you alright?"

Lightning looked at the red headed girl in wonder. 'The other one is loud and annoying, but this one seems more... sane.' Lightning stepped out of the cage and sat on the ground calmly.

Fang scratched her head. "At least she isn't growling and clawing at everything. Hey Sparky, what's up?"

Lightning snorted and looked away.

Fang felt a pang of annoyance. "I don't know why but I think she's looking down on me." Fang slowly inched closer to Lightning and pounced.

Lightning dodged Fang and was now growling at her. Fang looked at it. "Oops?" Lightning pounced.

"OOWWW!" Fang shouted as Lightning started clawing at her. "Vanille, help me!"

Vanille gasped. "Sparky, stop that!"

Lightning stopped… then sat on Fang's head.

Vanille gaped at her. "Lightning, stop that!"

That was the key word. Lightning got off of Fang, who was breathing heavily.

Fang stood up and looked at Vanille, patting Lightning on the head. "That… was… amazing!"

Fang leaned next to Lightning. "If you can get rid of all the cats in the house, I'll stop calling you Sparky!"

Lightning looked at Vanille who in turn nodded. That was all she needed. Lightning started growling and dashed up the stairs barking loudly. Cats were hissing and running out of the house.

"Yes!" Fang shouted and started doing a victory dance. "That's gotta teach them not to mess with the Oeriba sisters!"

After five minutes, the house became silent. "Now we can rest in peace!" Fang shouted as she ran into the house.

Vanille walked inside, lost in thought. "Sparky seemed to understand everything we said… Do all dogs have that amount of understanding?"

"Oh. Come on. I get that you did a lot of work but that's my couch." Vanille peeked her head into the living room to see Fang standing in front of her favourite couch… which Lightning was currently laying.

Lightning looked directly at Fang, her eyes clearly saying 'Piss off!'

Fang grit her teeth. "Come on Lightning, be a good little puppy and let your master sit here."

Lightning simply yawned and stretched further. Vanille and Fang could have sworn she was smirking.

Vanille took note of the time. "It's getting late. We should probably take a bath then go to sleep."

Fang grumbled and stomped away. Vanille approached Lightning. "Come on, Sparky. Let's take a bath together!"

Lightning looked less then pleased. As a matter of fact, she didn't even acknowledge the words Vanille said. "Come on Sparky. I promise it will be nice." Lightning looked away. "Please… Lightning."

Lightning turned to see the red head was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Lightning grumbled and got off the couch and looked straight at Vanille.

"Never thought it would work on a dog." Vanille thought in amusement as she opened the bathroom door. Lightning simply walked in and looked at Vanille.

Vanille filled the tub with water. "Alright Sparky, you get in while I undress."

Lightning got in and felt tingles go through her body.

Lightning observed Vanille change… she was beautiful. She had the most beautiful sparkling green eyes, she had an adorable laugh, and her body was-

Vanille got into the tub. "Sparky, it's time for me to wash you." Lightning shivered. The tingles were getting worse.

Lightning started to whine. The tingles weren't painful, but not exactly what you would call comfortable.

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Sparky, if this is your way of trying to get away from a bath-" Vanille watched as Lightning started to act wildly. "Sparky, are you okay?" Vanille asked concerned.

Lightning opened her eyes and looked directly at Vanille's. The tingles were powerful.

Vanille watched in surprise as Lightning started to glow.

"Sparky!?"

After a burst of Light, Vanille opened her eyes… she could not comprehend what was in front of her.

There leaning over her was a tall woman with pink hair, beautiful crystal eyes, and a strong and athletic body.

Lightning looked at Vanille nervously. "Umm… Woof?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I have returned! Enjoy.**

Vanille sat there is shock, not comprehending what was in front of her.

Lightning in turn moved away and stood tall. She examined her hands and looked in the mirror. Lightning touched the mirror wearily. 'Is this… me?'

Vanille got out of her shocked state and looked around until her eyes landed on 'Sparky'. Vanille calmly breathed. 'In situations like this, I must remain calm.'

Vanille turned to see Sparky once again.

…

"AHHHHHHH!" Vanille screamed as the information finally processed in her mind. "My dog is a hot woman!"

Lightning whirled around and stared at Vanille with a confused look. 'Why is she scared?' Lightning walked over to Vanille who was frozen in her place.

"No, don't come any closer! I… I am a professional sword fighter!" Vanille shouted as she grabbed hold of a… broom?

Vanille waved the broom around. 'This might work and scare her.' Vanille thought hopefully.

Lightning striked at the broom… which broke in half.

"AHHHHH!" Vanille screamed again. "My dog is a strong woman!"

Vanille covered her body and edged away from Lightning. 'I have to get away!'

She stepped on a puddle of water and slipped. 'Uh oh...' Vanille closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead of landing on something hard, her body met a soft landing.

Vanille heard a groan. She snapped her eyes open and saw that somehow Lightning reached the floor first and made herself a cushion for Vanille.

Vanille was about to bolt until her eyes met Lightning's eyes. Vanille could see confusion in them. "…You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Vanille asked softly.

Lightning blinked. "No idea." She answered calmly.

…

"AHHHHHH! My dog can talk!" Vanille got up and slipped again. This time Lightning grabbed Vanille but they both landed on the floor.

Fang slammed the door open. "What's going on?!" Fang's eyes landed on Lightning who was on top of Vanille.

"…Am I interrupting?" Fang asked confused.

Vanille turned and glared at Fang. "Now you come?!"

Fang snapped her head up. 'Wait a minute, a strange naked lady is on top of Vanille…'

Fang grabbed a nearby broom. "Don't worry Vanille I'll save you from this pervert!"

Lightning stood up and growled. 'It's the idiot girl again.' Lightning smirked. 'Now, we're in equal footing.'

Vanille looked in horror as Fang charged at Lightning who dodged and kicked Fang into the tub.

"Sparky, stop! Fang could get hurt!" Lightning stopped and looked at Vanille.

Fang got out of the water. "Aww man, I just finished my bath!" Fang saw Lightning looking at Vanille 'There's my chance!' Fang pounced at Lightning, who struggled against her. "Ah ha! Not so big and tough, are you?"

Lightning stopped struggling, smirked creepily, and looked at Fang. Fang, who was on Lightning's back, gulped. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Lightning started to shake wildly and rammed herself onto any hard surfaces.

Fang was holding on tightly. "This lady is crazy! She's acting like a dog!" Fang shouted as her face made contact with the wall.

Lightning bolted out of the bathroom. Vanille just stood there in shock while Fang tried to collect herself.

Fang stood up and held her nose. "Did I get her?" she asked groggily.

Fang heard a growl as she turned to see the pink haired lady glaring at her murderously.

Vanille stood in front of Fang with her arms open. "Stop! Stop this fighting the both of you!" Vanille walked towards Lightning. "Please Lightning."

Lightning stood there calm and naked. She started to shake her body like a dog. Vanille sighed. "Guess you're still a dog in the inside, aren't you?"

Fang stood there blankly. "…That's Sparky?"

…

"Let me get this straight, this lady came out of nowhere, is currently wearing my clothes, eating my food, and sitting on my couch!" Lightning yawned. "And she's not even pretending to be interested!" Fang continued glaring at Lightning. "And now you're telling me that she's Sparky?!"

Lightning simply stretched and groaned on the couch while Vanille played with her hair. Vanille turned to Fang smiling. "I'm sorry Fang, did you say something?"

Lightning shot Fang an annoying smirk which made Fang explode. "Who the hell is she!?"

"She's Sparky." Vanille said calmly.

Lightning looked at Fang with a lazy smirk. "I'll start in order." Fang stood there impatiently. "I'm wearing your clothes because it's the only thing that fits me and I do look good in black… Although, it smells like you. Very unpleasant, if I may say so myself."

Fang was gritting her teeth. "I'm eating food because I'm hungry. Common logic, girl."

Fang pounced at Lightning who simply got off the couch. "Then there is the issue with your couch… It's comfortable." Fang got up and swinged her fist at Lightning, who side stepped. "As for the dog situation..."

Lightning grabbed Fang by the shoulders. "Tell me, do I not resemble her?"

Fang was about to make a smart assed comment until she looked at Lightning in the eye.

Fang stared at Lightning, but then shook her head. "No way, it's impossible. Even if it did happen, why should I believe you?"

"Because..." Vanille got up and stood next to Lightning. "I saw it happen in front of me."

"Maybe you were on something." Fang blurted out.

Vanille smacked Fang on the arm. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding…" Fang stared at Lightning. "But it doesn't make sense."

"Since when were you logical?" Vanille asked Fang skeptically.

Fang looked at Lightning. "The resemblance is definitely there, but…"

Lightning looked at Fang then snorted and turned away.

"…On second thought, that ass is definitely Sparky." Fang stated blankly.

Vanille squealed and hugged Lightning. "Can we keep her?" Lightning was trying to escape the hug.

Fang sighed. "Yes, we're keeping her. Plus, the police already threatened me when I told them about the cats invading our house. Imagine what they'd do if I told them my dog turned human."

"Into the asylum she goes." Lightning said in a sing song voice.

"…You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Fang asked blankly.

Lightning simply smirked and started to stretch in a very animal like way.

Vanille looked at Lightning thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, if Lightning stays this way how are we going to prove she's a normal human?"

Fang shrugged. "She looks human enough."

They turned to see Lightning in a crouching position, growling at the window. She started barking wildly.

Vanille glanced at Fang. "Teach her human manners?"

Fang nodded. "Teach her human manners."

…

"Now, I will teach you table manners." Vanille said as she readied the table.

Lightning stood there feeling weary. "This is a test of…?"

Fang simply walked into the room with an apple. "All you have to do is sit on the table and eat." Fang sat down, raised her legs on the table, swung her chair back, and tossed the apple up and down.

Vanille glared at Fang. "If you follow Fang's manners, you're doomed to a life of stupidity and uncouthness."

"Rule one, when there is a lady at the table you must pull the chair out for her and wait until she is seated, then you take your chair."

Lightning pulled the chair for Vanille and threw it across the room. Lightning looked at Vanille expectedly.

"…Lightning you were supposed to pull the chair so I can sit on it."

Lightning retrieved the chair and placed it before Vanille. Vanille smiled and sat on the chair.

"Hey, how come you didn't do that for me?" Fang asked.

"Vanille said I should pull a chair out for a lady, not an unidentifiable creature." Lightning said as she sat on the floor.

"… Lightning you're supposed to sit on the chair."

Lightning stood up and sat on the chair.

"Now, when there is a lady dining with you, compliment her. Try complimenting Fang."

Lightning tried her best to concentrate. Fang rolled her eyes. "It can't be that hard!"

"You… are… Fang."

Fang simply sat there. "I honestly don't know whether to laugh or feel insulted."

Lightning's eyes shined. "I know! You smell!"

Fang stood up. "Excuse me?!"

Vanille held her head. "Oh no."

Lightning looked confused. "I thought you would feel happy."

Fang glared at Lightning. "Who would be happy about being called stinky?"

Lightning turned to Vanille. "You smell nice… Like vanilla." Vanille blushed, feeling flattered.

Fang walked over to Lightning. "Why the hell are you smelling her?"

Lightning stood up and looked down on Fang and covered her nose. "There are somethings you don't want to smell."

CRASH!

BAM!

Vanille groaned. 'Nothing will be peaceful with them in one place together.' Vanille started to pray. 'Please Etro-sama, let us get through life in a happy way… or at least let us survive today!'

…

Fang groaned as she dragged herself to the bedroom. "We're alive."

Vanille sighed while sitting on her bed. "We somehow got through today."

Fang snorted and sat on her bed. "It's all her fault anyway." Fang huffed.

Vanille laid on her bed. "Hey Fang, what if Sparky never turns back?"

Fang shifted. "Is that a bad thing? I thought you liked her this way."

Vanille looked out the window. "It's just… We never asked how she felt about this. Can you imagine being something you always were then suddenly turning to a different species? Is she hurt? Is she okay? We never thought of her feelings."

Fang groaned. "Relax Vanille, Sparky can take care of herself. She's a big puppy. Plus you saw how she was. It barely fazed her."

Vanille couldn't help linger her thoughts on Lightning.

Lightning stood on the other side of the room. "How I feel, huh?" Lightning walked towards the bathroom and examined herself.

Lightning touched her face and leaned closer to the mirror. "…How do I feel?" Lightning started to ponder the idea. "It feels different, new rules, and new faces." Lightning looked outside the bathroom and there was a picture of Vanille and Fang hanging on the wall. "…New feelings."

Lightning looked at the still full tub. "Tch, lazy smelly human." Lightning grumbled as she reached the plug for the tub… not before slipping on a rubber ducky and landing in.

Lightning got out of the water and glared at the wall. "Stupid human creations." Lightning shook herself dry and walked towards the living room, where her couch was calling to her.

Lightning closed her eyes and fell into slumber… not knowing the changes her body was going through.

…

Vanille opened her eyes to the shouting that was taking place down stairs… and growls?

Vanille shot up from her bed and ran towards the living room. "Sparky?!"

There laid the dog on the couch, glaring and growling at Fang. "For the love of anything in this world, get off my couch!"

Lightning sat in her place and stretched.

"Sparky!"

Lightning and Fang turned to Vanille, who ran towards Lightning and started hugging and petting her. "I missed you so much. Not that you weren't here, and not that I didn't like your human form and all, but-"

"That's great and all, but now you're both on my couch!"

Lightning got off the couch and walked away… she then turned and bit Fang on the leg.

"OOWWWWW!"

Vanille sighed happily. "I definitely missed Sparky."

"Vanille, help me damn it! I can't feel my leg!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody!**

… **Please don't kill me; my beta reader is to blame. Kill her first.**

In the city of Eden, everything was going nicely and smoothly… everywhere except for the backyard of a certain house…

"Alright Lightning, are you ready?" Fang asked Lightning.

Lightning growled and nodded her head.

Vanille sighed. "Can't we leave them alone?"

Fang glared at Vanille. "Are you turning against us? They have already created a fort near our castle! Our loyal knight Lightning is our only form of attack. We must stick together."

Vanille rolled her eyes. Their castle was the house, their enemy's fort was a few bushes filled with cats, and their loyal knight was a dog.

"Okay steady… Attack!" Fang shouted.

Lightning ran out of their hiding place and charged towards the bushes. "WOOF! WOOF!" The cats hissed and ran away.

"Do it, Lightning! Destroy their fort! Leave no survivors!" Fang cheered behind the bushes.

Vanille sighed. "At least they're getting along."

…

"Damn it you overgrown mutt, get off my couch!" Fang shouted glaring at the piece of fur on her couch.

Lightning growled deeply and gave a menacing glare.

"… I spoke too soon." Vanille turned her attention to Lightning. "Hey Sparky, can you please bring back the stuff Fang dropped in the lawn?" Lightning grumbled and looked away. "Pretty please?" Vanille used the puppy dog eyes. Lightning huffed and went to back the lawn.

Fang looked in disbelief. "That is so not fair. I've been trying to convince her to get off the couch for an hour!" Fang looked thoughtful. "If I use the puppy dog eyes, will it work?"

Vanille shivered at the thought. "I think she'll be terrified."

Lightning started to collect the stuff Fang dropped in the lawn. 'Stupid human doing stupid stuff.' Lightning stopped her work when she saw a truck stop in front of their neighbor's house. 'Now, what's going on here?'

"Yeah babe, I just made it home." the man rolled his eyes. "Yes I mean as in I am right in front of our house… No, I didn't get run over! Serah, listen… Listen I'm right here… Oh for the love of… Me, home."

Lightning recognized the man as the one who dropped her off in the pet shop. Lightning grinned evilly. 'It's proper manners to say hello to the neighbors, isn't it?'

Snow blinked when he heard footsteps behind him. 'Must be Fang doing something odd.' He shrugged and walked away happily… Until he heard a very familiar growl.

Snow slowly turned around to see a very familiar overgrown dog grinning at him… "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and ran to the house. "Serah! Let me in!"

As soon as Serah opened the door, Snow ran in and hid behind a window. "The demon dog is here."

Serah looked out the window. "But Snow, there's nothing there."

Snow peeked and sure enough there was nothing. "But monster…Chasing…Demon."

Serah rolled her eyes. "Come on Snow, we have to be ready for lunch at Fang and Vanille's house."

"Yes ma'am." Snow breathed out slowly. 'It's okay. Even if the demon dog did belong to someone, what are the chances it belongs to Fang and Vanille?'

… Poor Snow.

Lightning picked up all the stuff with her mouth and carried them towards the house. 'Nice to know that I have a lot of prey that live around here.'

As soon as she made it to the living room, she placed the stuff on the floor. Fang was sitting on a chair staring at her hand. 'Stupid human.' Vanille was in the kitchen.

Vanille spotted Lightning and smiled at her. "Thank you Sparky. If it was up to Fang she'd leave it 'til the last second." Vanille patted Lightning. "Oh, that's right. Can you bring the bandages from the bathroom? Fang tripped and cut her hand. She just won't stop whining."

"Hey, in my defense it's a big cut!" Fang whined while kissing her 'cut'.

Lightning nodded her head and walked to the bathroom. She noticed the bandages were on the shelf in front of the tub. 'There are the bandages. Now all I have to do is-'

As soon as Lightning got in the tub, water started pouring out of the faucet

"The water in the house is automatic!" Fang shouted.

'…Stupid human.' Lightning picked up the bandages and walked towards the door until she felt the tingles happening.

Vanille was stirring the soup while listening to Fang's whining. "It stings."

"Suck it up Fang. Sparky will be here any second with the bandages."

Sure enough she heard footsteps behind her and turned. "Sparky, thank god. I thought I'd have to…"

Fang looked up to see Vanille's face turn completely red. 'What's her problem?' Fang turned and looked at what Vanille was so shocked about… Her jaw dropped.

There in front of them was human Lightning, completely wet and naked. She was holding out the bandages. "Why are you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" An annoyed and slightly confused Lightning asked them.

"…Lightning… Please… change…" Vanille spurted out.

Lightning shrugged and walked away. 'Humans are so weird.'

Fang and Vanille kept staring at the space in front of them. "This never happened." Fang said horrified.

…

Vanille finally finished making lunch and heard a commotion in the living room. 'They never grow up.'

"I own this couch so I think I have the right to sit on it."

A now fully dressed Lightning laid on the couch with a lazy smile on her face. "How odd, you make it seem like I care." Lightning stretched and gave off a low growl.

"Vanille, why do we keep this animal in the house?!" Fang whined.

"She let you in the house." Lightning replied with a lazy smirk.

"Oh it's on!" Fang pounced at Lightning.

"Both of you, stop it right now! We are having guests over and…Oh my god. I completely forgot about Lightning!" Vanille walked over to Lightning. "We have to teach you human manners, part two."

Lightning and Fang glanced and each other and groaned.

Lightning stood in front of the door waiting impatiently. "Now remember Lightning, when someone rings the bell you must open it and welcome them, okay?" Vanille asked.

Lightning nodded her head.

Ding Dong.

"That's Fang. Now Lightning, remember what I said?"

Lightning opened the door and there stood Fang. "Hey-"

Lightning shut the door in Fang's face.

"…Lightning, you're not supposed to shut the door like that."

Lightning opened the door to reveal Fang again. "Heya neighbor, just thought I should drop by and-"

Lightning slammed the door shut and walked away.

"…Vanille, was that supposed to happen?" Fang asked from behind the door.

Vanille opened the door. "Let's not make Lightning open the door today." Fang nodded her head in understanding.

Ding Dong.

"They're here! Fang, ready the table. Lightning… continue doing what you're doing."

Fang grumbled and started working on the table while Lightning laid on the couch.

Vanille opened the door to reveal Serah. "Serah!" Vanille squealed and hugged her best friend.

Fang rolled her eyes as Vanille and Serah started talking. "I bet I could imitate Serah." Fang said confidently. Fang coughed and adjusted her voice… to a very a squeaky voice. "Oh Vanille, it's been like such a long time! Oh my god, did you like do something to your hair? Girl, you look fabulous! Look at me! I am such a Barbie doll but I have pink hair so I'm like not a Barbie doll. Did you see my boy toy? He's that loser. You know, the blonde version of Ken? Anyway…"

Fang turned around to see Lightning staring at her…

"…Don't judge me." Fang said defensively.

"Anyway, Serah you remember Fang, don't you?" Both Lightning and Fang turned to Vanille who was coming their way with Serah by her side.

Serah smiled at Fang. "Of course I remember Fang. How have you been?"

Fang scratched the back of her head. "I've been good, I guess."

Lightning stood up and attempted to sneak away. Fang saw this and ran over to Lightning. She placed her arm over Lightning's shoulder. "That's right Serah, I want you to meet my very best friend Lightning. She's new in town and one of the coolest people in the world." Fang leaned close to Lightning and whispered. "There's no way in hell you're ditching me with them. If I'm going down then you're going down with me."

Lightning glared at Fang and pushed her arm off of her. Lightning turned and looked slightly down to see Vanille and Serah looking at her. "…I'm Lightning."

Serah was staring at Lightning shocked while Lightning looked at her blankly. Fang scratched her head then looked at them back and forth. Realization dawned on her. Fang grabbed Vanille and walked away from them. "Vanille, has it ever occurred to you that Lightning and Serah look alike?"

Vanille looked at them and realization dawned on her too. "You're right! I wonder how they'll react."

"EEEEHHHHH!" Serah screamed.

Vanille and Fang immediately turned their attention to them. Lightning was on the floor and she looked like she was in shock while Serah was hugging her tightly.

"You must be my sister! There is no way you aren't. Mom and dad said I had an older sister that went to heaven when she was small but you must have survived. There's no way you're not my sister. Please don't leave me as well… Éclair." Serah whispered the name softly.

Lightning raised her head and stared at Vanille and Fang. Vanille looked at Lightning strictly. 'Don't you dare move from that position!' was practically written all over Vanille's face. Lightning turned to Fang, who also looked shocked. 'What Vanille said.' Fang mouthed pointing at Vanille.

Lightning simply sat there with Serah on her, hugging her tightly. 'At a situation like thi,s I must use the emergency escape.' "I have to use the bathroom."

Vanille openly glared at Lightning while Fang face palmed.

Lightning stood up and walked away. She heard soft footsteps behind her. Lightning turned to see Serah following her. "I said I was going to the bathroom." Lightning said annoyed.

Serah smiled. "I know that. I just wanted to come with you."

Lightning's face turned to that of a scared puppy. "On second thought, I don't need to go."

Lightning rushed back to the room and stood behind Vanille. "Deal with her."

Vanille looked at Lightning confused. "That's odd. When people annoy you, you bite and attack them-" Realization dawned on Vanille. "You can't hit her, can you?" Lightning looked away. Vanille squealed. "You are adorable!"

"Éclair! Why did you run off?" Serah grabbed Lightning's arm. "There is so much I have to tell you!" Lightning was being dragged away by Serah. She didn't have the heart to pull away.

Serah stopped pulling when she felt Lightning jerk the other way. Serah turned to see Vanille pulling Lightning's other arm. "Sorry Serah, but I can't let you have Lightning."

"What are you talking about? Éclair is my sister. I'm taking her home with me." Serah pulled at Lightning's arm.

"Lightning is staying with us." Vanille pulled at Lightning's other arm.

"No, Éclair is mine!" A pull to the right.

"Lightning is ours!" A pull to the left.

"She's my sister!" Right.

"She's our guard do- I mean guardian!" Left.

"Mine!" Right.

"Mine!" Left.

Can the situation get any worse?

Yes, yes it can.

Snow opened the door. "The hero is here!" he shouted.

Vanille and Serah turned to Snow and snapped. "No one cares!"

Serah let go of Lightning and glared at Vanille. "This is war Vanille. I will get Éclair back no matter what!"

Vanille stuck her tongue out at Serah. "Good luck, but Lightning is mine."

Serah stomped out of the house with a confused Snow in tow.

Vanille closed the door and turned to the confused Lightning with a smile. "Don't worry Lightning, I'll make sure you stay here with us!" Vanille dragged Lightning upstairs.

Fang came into the room with a pot in her hand. "Lunch's ready!" Fang looked around. "…Where's everybody?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes everyone, I have returned! Did you guys miss me? Fear not, I come bearing gifts! **

"Let me get this straight once more." Fang paused to stare at Lightning as she wildly attacked their lunch. "Serah thinks this 'thing' is her sister and wants her back?"

Vanille nodded and patted Lightning's head. "She wants to take my Lightning away from me!" Vanille attempted to cuddle with Lightning, who in turn pushed her away with her left hand and scooped up more of the food with her right hand.

Fang just shrugged. "Guess Lightning here is going to be our source of entertainment in the neighborhood. Wait Lightning! Save me some food, you greedy glutton!" Fang ran at Lightning who in turn glared at her and used her right hand to stop her. Lightning started to eat with her face on the plate.

…

"Now Snow, repeat Plan A!" Serah said, glaring at him.

Snow stared at the board in front of him. "Plan A is we convince Lightning that she is your sister and you live happily ever after!" He repeated with a proud look on his face.

"Exactly! Snow, you are so smart." Serah squealed.

"I am? HA! In your face calculus teacher! Someone said I was smart!" Snow said happily.

Snow and Serah started to dance around the board in a very girly manner.

…

"I don't like this. I don't like that. I don't want that. I don't know what that is but something tells me I won't like it." Lightning said firmly.

"Come on Lightning, we need to get you something that suits you! Do you want to keep wearing Fang's clothes?" Vanille pleaded.

Lightning narrowed her eyes as she smelled the clothes she wore, her face wrinkled in disgust. "… I still don't like this 'shopping'. Everything here is creepy. The clothes are creepy, the racks are creepy, and the lady at the register is creepy… is she still staring at me?"

Vanille looked past Lightning. "Yeah, she is." Lightning shivered. "Lightning, if we find clothes that suit you and you like, we won't have to deal with this lady."

Lightning sighed and looked at the clothes around them. "I'll take three of the black t-shirts, two of the dark blue ones, two gray ones, one black baggy jacket, one dark blue jacket, two gray turtlenecks, two pairs of black pants, one pair of black shorts, and five boxers."

Fang rushed around and grabbed all the objects. "Anything else, princess?" She grumbled.

Before Lightning could answer, Vanille excitedly grabbed her and dragged her out of the store.

Fang stared out as she held all the clothes in her hand. "Well, fuck me right?"

…

"There is absolutely no way I am wearing that." Lightning said coldly.

"Well you won't wear it now. It's for when you turn into a dog. People won't know that you're a house puppy and might take you away." Vanille whimpered.

"I refuse to wear a collar! End of story… Did you just call me a house puppy?" Lightning asked. feeling insulted.

'Guess I hurt her pride.' Vanille thought in wonder. "Please Lightning. You can choose the collar and you can buy a necklace!" Vanille pleaded, giving her the infamous puppy dog eyes.

Lightning felt every part of her resolve drop. "…Fine."

Vanille smirked as Lightning picked two things and went to the register. "A sucker for sweetness."

Lightning looked at Vanille confused. "What?"

"Nothing!" Vanille said, skipping happily out of the store.

Fang walked in and stared at the skipping Vanille. "What's up with her?" Her hands filled with bags.

Lightning shrugged and walked out of the store.

"Ahem." Fang turned to the store clerk. "You have to pay for that." He said pointing at the bag in front of him.

Fang groaned. "Of course I do."

…

Fang kicked the door open as she dropped all the bags on the floor. Her mood worsened as she saw Lightning lying on the couch, surfing channels on the TV. "That's it! Intervention time!"

Fang took the remote from Lightning's hand, who in turn glared at her. "Took you long enough to get here. I was actually hoping you got kidnapped, but then again they'll probably return you here due to your uselessness." Lightning said with a lazy smirk.

"Why you little-" Fang growled as Lightning turned her attention back to the television.

"The gazelle in its natural habitat eating grass and eating more grass… Oh it has moved to a different area! It seems to have gained an interest in a different patch of grass. It must be quite a bit more delectable than the previous grass patch." The animal reporter stated as the camera zoomed in on the gazelle chewing on some grass.

Lightning nodded her head. "That patch of grass does seem more delicious than the previous patch."

Fang stood still staring at Lightning. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Vanille poked her head out of the kitchen. "What's wrong Fang?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! We have this thing in our house that does absolutely nothing but laze around! I demand we do something to make her useful!"

Vanille's eyes widened. She sat down on the couch and placed Lightning's head on her lap and started to pet it. "Are you implying I should let Lightning work?" Vanille made it sound like it was torture.

Lightning ruffled her hair as Vanille started to fix it. "Yes Vanille, that is what I am implying. I mean look at her! She's as big as I am, if not bigger, and all she does is eat, sleep and shit!"

Lightning held up her hands. "In my defense, you shit more than me."

"That's not the point!" Fang blew up. "Other than chasing things off, you're a pain in my ass! Here, this is today's newspaper. Look for a job or something."

Lightnings eyes lit up as she took the newspaper.

"But Fang, we can't let Lightning out into the world yet. She needs us now more than anything."

"Listen Vanille, I understand your reasoning but- What the fuck are you doing Lightning? I said read it!"

Vanille turned to see Lightning kneeling in front of her chewing on the newspaper. Lightning had a glow in her eyes as she pushed the newspaper into Vanille's hands. "Thanks?"

Vanille sighed as she sat down and opened the paper. "Come here Lightning. We'll see what you can do." Vanille carefully opened the slobbered up paper.

"Let's see what we have here… Oh look! Here they're asking for someone who's good with animals. What do you think Lightning? Can you handle a bunch of adorable little pets?" Vanille teased.

"Pets? Can I eat those?" Lightning asked confused.

"…Next application. It says they're looking for someone to load their troubles to. Oh I get it, like a therapist!"

Lightning nodded her head. "I can be a rapist. Leave it to me!"

"…They're looking for a model?" Vanille asked herself.

Fang stopped muttering to herself. "I actually think Lightning can pull that off."

"No! Absolutely no way." Vanille huffed. "I am not letting my adorable little Lightning into that world!" Vanille ruffled Lightning's hair, much to Lightning's pleasure.

"What else is left?" Fang asked exasperated.

"Well the guardian corps is hiring." Vanille said with uncertainty.

Fang paused. "The military?" She looked at Lightning with concern. "I don't think we should send her there. I mean even if Lightning is Lightning, we can't send her to-" A bowl slammed right into Fang's face. Lightning looked away whistling. "On second thought, I think savagery is the best place for her."

…

"Please Lightning. This is not a death machine. It's a car! You won't get eaten. You're ignoring me, aren't you?" Fangs asked annoyed.

Lightning was sitting on top of the car. "You can't make go inside this creature. It made a deal with the devil."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Lightning, I'm 100% sure I would know if our car made a deal with the devil."

Lightning's face was filled with distrust. "I don't trust this creature." She mumbled.

"Lightning!" A loud squeaky voice shouted.

Lightning's face darkened. "Oh great, the brat on helium is here." She muttered.

Vanille and Fang turned to see Serah running towards them. "Oh hey there Serah, how have you be-" Serah roughly pushed Fang away. "Ouch!"

"Lightning, it's dangerous to be up there. You should come down here with me! I'll take you to my house and I promise to love you, adore you, feed you, and cherish you!" Serah shouted with glee.

Lightning's face dropped. "Be in a place with her?!"

Lightning got off the car and got inside of it. "Drive, Fang drive! I don't care if it eats me alive."

"Aye aye sir!" Fang and Vanille ran into the car and Fang stepped on the peddle and they left quickly.

"Get back here! Lightning, how dare you run away from me?" Serah shouted at the fast paced car.

…

Lightning let out a sigh and looked around the car she was sitting in. Fang was driving and Vanille was sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes widened with interest at the set of buttons in front of her. "What's this?" She pushed the button.

"That opens the lights." Fang explained.

"And this?" Lightning pushed another button.

"That opens the windows."

"And this?" Lightning touched the button next to Fang.

"That opens the wind shield." Fang furrowed her brows.

"And this?" Lightning kicked the door.

"That's the door you came from!"

Lightning looked at the shiny set of buttons in front of her. "What about this?"

"That's the radio."

Lightning looked at the steering wheel Fang was using with great interest. "And this?" She asked as she grabbed it.

"Lightning, what the fuck?!" Fang pushed her hand away and regained control of the steering wheel. "We almost crashed!"

Vanille scratched her head. "What happened?"

After five minutes of silence, Fang turned to Lightning with her face filled with suspicion. "A quite Lightning is a suspicious Lightning." Fang grumbled looking at Lightning, who was looking the other way.

Vanille brought her face to the front. "Lightning, are you alright?"

Lightning turned to face them, her mouth was filled with cotton as she munched on it. "I found this in the chair." Lightning moved slightly so she showed them the part of the chair which she was chewing and clawing at. "Doesn't taste too bad." Lightning said with a shrug.

All hell broke loose.

"LIGHTNING!"

…

Lightning walked out of the car and into the building with a smirk. Behind her, Vanille was trying to stop Fang from killing Lightning.

Lightning stood in front of the building and began to analyze it. It was a rather large building with a round top that reminded her of a ball. On the ball, in big writing was 'GC.' Lightning walked into the building. She was surprised when the door magically opened.

"It's an automatic door, not hell's gate. Come on." Fang grumbled as she grabbed Lightning by her shirt with Vanille skipping and holding onto Lightning's arm.

As soon as they made it to the front desk, the lady on the register smiled at them. "Why hello, there how may I help you?"

"My friend here wants to work in the guardian corps." Fang said, pointing at Lightning who stood staring at the lady.

"Of course. First your friend has to register."

"Why?" Lightning asked.

"You must register in order to work in the guardian corps." The lady stated.

"Why?"

"In order to enroll within the Guardian Corps." 'Does she not know what the Guardian Corps are?'

"Why?"

"In order to protect the citizens." The lady was confused by the question.

"Why?"

"Because the citizens need protection." The lady furrowed her brows.

"…Why?"

"Because of recurring danger!" At this point, the woman was about to tear her hair out.

Lightning smirked at the lady's annoyance. 'Humans are so easy to annoy.'

**Yo Everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
